Spoil Me, Chuck Bass
by ellibells
Summary: 'He was facing her now and all too quickly he was grasping softly for the necklace that had protected her heart for so long.' Based on spoilers from the 6x10 promo and the new Cosmo clip. Chair get the ending they have always deserved. One final fight, one love, one promise. *Spoiler* Chairytale. Set in the hotel room, hiding from the police after Bart falls to his death. One-shot.


Title: Spoil Me, Chuck Bass

Author: Ellibells

Summary: 'He was facing her now and all too quickly he was grasping softly for the necklace that had protected her heart for so long.'  
Based on spoilers from the 6x10 promo and the new Cosmo clip. Chair get the ending they have always deserved. One final fight, one love, one promise. *Spoiler* Chairytale. Set in the hotel room, hiding from the police after Bart falls to his death. One-shot.

A/N: Dare I say this?...This could be my last one-shot :( I will no doubt continue with my unfinished stories until the very end but our favourite show is ending, our guilty pleasure, our weekly fix of the **most powerful couple** on the UES, our endgame,_ our_ ship is sailing. I could cry thinking about the ending – I want it to come so badly because I think we all deserve our Chair ending but I also don't want it to end. The end of an era definitely, but Chuck and Blair will always live strong as the most influential couple of my teen years. It may only be a show but the investment we have all put in over these past six years, I truly have known nothing quite like it.

I nearly passed out with **happiness and relief** when I saw the Cosmo GG spoiler clip of Chuck and Blair in the hotel room.

***SPOILER*** If you don't wish to be spoiled before Monday's episode, don't read this, but if you're madly in love with them and have watched the clip, I want you to enjoy this! Or even if you haven't I bet it will be an amazing surprise to read and see the clip after!

I'm **overwhelmed** and just** joyful!** We are getting everything we ever wanted for our amazing couple! :') The writers truly pulled this one out of the bag.

I want to **thank everyone** who reads my writings and appreciates them for what they are. You all **inspired me** to keep writing just as much as our favourite couple has throughout the years and I am so grateful for that. I'm gonna miss this community like hell but I will always have the fond memories and words with me :) Let's see how this goes...

* * *

Blank. Then there it was again,

_Give me your hand…_

…_Charles, this isn't who you are…_

…_Please son…_

Bang. Blank.

He was everywhere. This unfamiliar room, his head, his thoughts, his words.

He was in the bathroom. Clutching at the sink, he heard voices from the other room, snapping him from his reverie.

His knuckles; red from gripping the basin so tightly. His eyes; weak. Dark circles growing ever more present with each aching moment.

Running the cold tap for a moment longer than necessary, he hoped the chill of the cooled water would revitalize his thoughts but he had no luck.

Stepping from the bathroom his eyes set upon Jack carrying a tray of food and drink.

" A lot of people are looking for ya-"

"Don't you think I realise this?" Chuck shot with a stern glare which elicited a shrug from his uncle as he placed the tray on the nearest surface.

"Nephew, chill. I'm actually surprised you don't have a game plan yet…" Jack pressed once more, loving how he was able to press Chuck's buttons.

"Have you finished?"

Laughing lightly, Jack shrugged and continued into another room.

Chuck looked up now. He saw her, in the same dress she had been wearing the evening prior. It hung with guilt as she sat, displaced, looking out of the window overlooking the city. What used to be _their _city.

As he approached her, her eyes were empty, only a sympathetic, fearful smile gracing her lips when he kneeled next to her.

Neither of them said a word as her hand threaded over his cheek and into his hair, clenching her eyes tightly shut as if this could be the last time she would feel him here with her.

"I'm sorry…" He admitted bitterly, searching for the ground, not daring to see the pain in her eyes.

"You're not accountable for this, Chuck."

She turned to him fully now, away from her thoughts at the window pane.

"Look at me." It was insistent as she softly tugged his chin so he had no other option that to look at her.

His face said guilt but his eyes said something else. Regret, vulnerability, sorrow, fear, relief.

"You've become a man in a way your father never could. You're stronger than this. _We _are strong..." She pressed, holding his head in both her palms now.

"No one could have saved him. Not even himself. You mourned for him a long time ago, Chuck. You need to stop running."

"We don't have an option, Blair- we-" He was panicking.

Her soft fingertips covered his worrying mouth.

"Only the guilty run. We won the war and I've come to collect, Chuck Bass." She smirked at this; his confusion, his persistence.

"It's not that simple…" His head dropped once more; her hands dropping from his face.

She stood now, walking away from the man she was always destined to love and protect.

_I'm all in…_

…_It wouldn't be my world without you in it…_

…_I don't want to be safe…_

_I've waited too long…I need to be with you, now._

_Do one thing before you go…_

…_Kiss me, Chuck Bass_

"Blair…"

Chuck found her sat opposite Jack, apparent she had needed to calm down.

He sat next to her on the small couch.

"What do you expect me to say, Chuck?" She begged, looking away from him when he looked at her almost expectantly; away for the watchful eyes of the two Bass'.

"They are going to find us eventually- we can't hide here forever." Chuck admitted, shaking his head. He had no way out of this, nothing that could result in them being together. It was killing him with every thought.

"We're innocent-"

"We were the only ones at the crime scene, Blair. We were the last people to see him before he fell- if they are going to point the blame at anyone, it's _me_." He spat bitterly.

"…Even in death he's still winning…"

"How can you say that? _We _are innocent until proven guilty- we just need an alibi-" She shook her head, anything to justify their innocence, anything to make him believe.

"Blair- Stop!" He snapped, clenching his eyes and leaning forward onto his knees.

"It's their word against mine. With everything that happened, I have motive- that's how they'll see it…"

She could see him losing the fight with every second that passed. Like a knife hitting her chest. She loved him too much to let Bart win for the last time.

"Stop talking like that! There must be another way- I-I couldn't bear to live without you…not now-"

"Any life without you would be torture…I-" She begged, searching for his eyes, searching for any sign of optimism, anything.

"I had a different kind of torture in mind…" Jack explained in a blasé fashion as Chuck and Blair's attention snapped to the elder Bass across from them.

"Marriage! Spousal privilege means that a wife cannot be forced to testify against her husband." He noted simply, like it was the obvious option.

The moment the words dropped from his lips, Chuck threw himself into the back of the couch. He could never. Not in these circumstances.

"Not like this, Blair-" He begged, hardly able to look at her face because he knew what was waiting there, _need_.

"Why not?- We are in love and- one way or another, we both achieved our goals…and…"

She sighed deeply when he looked at her this time, searching for any sign of hope in his eyes, she gripped his hand tightly.

"Every trembling bone in my tired and scared body wants to marry you…"

"It's twisted!...But it's er- very you!" Jack shrugged with the faint evidence of a smirk on his lips before he stood and winked, leaving the pair still sat, numb almost.

He looked down at his knees, not convinced this was the right thing to do. He wanted to give her perfection; he wanted it to be in the _right _terms.

Everything she said reminded him of his young stupidity, his vulnerability.

"Jack is right…Chuck and Blair hold hands. Chuck and Blair go to the movies…"

"You said you never wanted us to be boring…" He looked at her then, perplexed by the words dropping from her lips; the words that were so senseless but so meaningful.

"…Well we definitely aren't that now!"

"I was a stupid child when I said those things." He shook his head, needing her to know it.

He needed one more piece of reassurance. He looked deep into her chocolate orbs and she watched back, confused by what he was trying to say, by what came next.

Fear, panic, confusion, curiosity.

Chuck began to stand and she followed him, scared he might run again, needing to keep him close, needing answers, _him._

He was facing her now and all too quickly he was grasping softly for the necklace that had protected her heart for so long.

She gasped.

"Life with you…could never be boring…"

Blinking quickly, watching his every reaction, listening to his every word as he took the ring into his fingers.

Her breathing was becoming laboured as she eyed his every movement now, slowly dropping before her she held her breath if it was even possible, slipping her hands over his larger ones that held the diamond before her chest.

"…Blair…Cornelia Waldorf…" Dropped from his perfect mouth with such conviction and surety, she felt herself nodding so softly.

Her chest was tight and her eyes were watering as she silently begged for the words he longed to say and failed so many times before.

"…Will you marry me?"

She couldn't stop the smile of relief gracing her features, the flooding of butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her head nodding almost frantically as she mouthed back those perfect, longing words she had wanted to say for so long.

"Ye-yes! I will!"

He helped her slip the ring onto her finger in a desperate haste, so perfectly as it fell into place. Quickly he was stood and she was in his arms at last, clutching at him as she kissed him with all her love and strength.

_What says we go up in flames together?_

It was where they were _always_ meant to be. Whether that meant running from the police on their wedding day and being arrested while dressed to the nines; a quickie ceremony with all the people they loved witnessing it. Chuck and Blair could never be boring.

They _are_ Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. They hold hands, they go to the movies and they make their own fairytale.

…_I will always love you…_

* * *

A/N: And with that, the end. You all know what to do! For old time sake, **thank you** :) xoxo


End file.
